


Hurry Back

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [7]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Disabled Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Hurry back,” Eddie said quietly, tiredness evident in his voice. He didn’t want to fall asleep until Mike was next to him again.
Relationships: Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak
Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Hurry Back

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Creative Challenges](https://creativechallenges.dreamwidth.org) Sexy and Kinky table prompt: post-coital cuddling.

Eddie felt drowsy as he lay in bed, his eyes sliding closed as Mike took a damp washcloth to his stomach and chest, wiping away the evidence from their previous activity. A kiss was pressed against his chest and he opened his eyes to see Mike pressing a couple of kisses to his scar, then he was pulling away from Eddie. 

Eddie reached out to grab him, fingers wrapping around Mike’s arm. Mike smiled gently at him. “I’m gonna take care of this,” Mike said, holding up the washcloth.

“Hurry back,” Eddie said quietly, tiredness evident in his voice. He didn’t want to fall asleep until Mike was next to him again. 

“I will,” Mike said, getting off the bed. Eddie gave him a whistle as he walked away, earning a chuckle from Mike. 

Eddie smiled and turned on his side, pulling the covers over him, eyes sliding closed again as he waited. A few minutes later, he heard Mike enter again and opened his eyes to watch Mike place his crutches against the nightstand. Eddie smiled again. Mike had carried him to the bedroom after things got a little heated on the couch. 

Mike turned off the light and crawled into bed with him, pressing up against him and wrapping an arm around his waist, pressing a couple of soft kisses to his shoulder. Eddie felt his heart flutter in his chest and turned over so he could face Mike. He could just barely make out in the darkness of their bedroom and he leaned forward, finding his lips and kissing him, whispering, "I love you."

“I love you too,” Mike said, kissing him back. They continued to kiss for a moment, soft and slow until Eddie let out a yawn. "You should get some sleep."

"Mm, that sounds like a good idea," Eddie mumbled, pushing Mike onto his back. He moved to lay half on him, resting his ear over Mike's heart so he could listen to it beat. One of Mike's arms wrapped around him once more as his other hand combed through Eddie's hair. It was comforting and Eddie knew he was going to be out soon. "Have I told you how lucky I am to have you?"

Mike's fingers paused momentarily in his hair and Eddie heard a whisper of, "I think it's me that's pretty lucky" before he fell asleep.


End file.
